


Romance at the Culture Festival

by BrianThePhantomThief



Series: Brian and Shiho [5]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Briho, Cute, F/M, Group Date Cafe, Multi, Original Character(s), Romance, Ryuann, romantic, shumako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:08:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25388047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianThePhantomThief/pseuds/BrianThePhantomThief
Summary: The Culture Festival has arrived! Is it a good thing? Not really. Shiho and Brian decided to try multiple new things and come across something called a “Group Date Cafe.” Curiosity awaits when they realize what exactly they’ve stepped into.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist, Okumura Haru/Original Male Character(s), Sakamoto Ryuji/Takamaki Ann, Suzui Shiho/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Brian and Shiho [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824205
Kudos: 4





	Romance at the Culture Festival

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been SIX DAYS since I last made a fanfic in this series. I deeply apologize for anyone waiting on this! I’ve been busy with real life stuff, like the remodeling of my room. It’s been hectic and I couldn’t get to what I wanted to due to either time constraints or burn out from working. So for those of you asking, “where’s the next entry in the “Brian and Shiho” series!?”, I hope you can forgive me for the wait. 
> 
> Other than that, Please Enjoy!!!

It’s been a while since Brian first joined the Phantom Thieves. He and the others have been working harder than ever before. They were able to change the heart of Kaneshiro and even gained new members of the team, Futaba Sakura and Haru Okumura. But even after all they’ve been doing, Brian just wanted some time to himself and his girlfriend, Shiho. Being a Phantom Thief was more time consuming than anything he’s done before. So much so that he hasn’t had time to make plans with Shiho, which originally he had basically all the time in the world for her. It broke his heart a little but as the others saw this, they decided to give to take some time off before heading for their next target, which they hadn’t decided on yet. Brian couldn’t be more happier because of that. 

The date was October 25, 2016. The day that the Shujin Academy Culture Festival was about to go underway. It was Brian’s first time since his departure from Yasogami High attending one of these festivals. He didn’t know what to expect. He also tagged along his best friend, Shien, for reasons he would understand. Shien himself was just enrolling in Shujin after dropping out of school a year prior. So Brian wanted him to get a feel for his new school life and help him get around the place. He had, also obviously, made plans to meet Shiho as well, but she hadn’t arrived yet. 

“So...this is what you go through everyday here?” Shien asked. 

“Yeah. It’s been working out for me. I’m on the top of my classes.” Brian said, trying not to brag. 

“Suck up.” Shien said. 

“Yeah, yeah. Say whatever you want.” Brian said. 

He continued to tour Shien through the halls of Shujin. It wouldn’t look like what it was now, due to the festival, but he knew Shien was a fast learner, as he was one himself. It was yet another trait they shared between them. 

After the tour was over, Shien wanted to go look at the festival and what it had to offer. Brian let him, as he hoped he was familiar with the area. As Shien walked away, Brian heard his phone go off. 

Shiho: Hi. Sorry I couldn’t text you earlier. My phone was on low battery. 

Brian: No prob. So...you coming here? 

Shiho: Yes. I’m on my way there now, so please hang tight, okay? 

Brian: Gotcha. Meet ya by the entrance. 

Shiho: Okay. Love you xoxo. 

Brian: Love you too xoxo. 

“I’d better go to the entrance.” Brian said, heading down to the first floor. 

He looked forward to seeing Shiho after some time now. And it would be just them. No Metaverse. No Palace. Nothing getting in their way. Just some quality time together. Brian was looking forward to this the most. Though on his way, he saw something that caught his attention. It was a poster with an anime Brian watched a lot of. It has a picture of one of the main characters and seven orange star orbs. Brian smiles at the poster. 

“Brian! There you are!” Brian jumped when her heard Shiho’s voice call him. 

“Wha!? Sh-Shiho! Damn! You scared me!” Brian said. 

“Sorry. But I couldn’t help it. I’ve been looking forward to this all day!” Shiho said. 

“Same here. The two of us having some “us” time together is something I really longed for.” Brian said. 

“So...where do we start?” Shiho asked. 

“I was thinking we’d go up the floors as we try what we want.” Brian said. 

“Sounds like a plan. Let’s go!” Shiho said, getting a head start on Brian. 

“Hey! Wait up!” Brian quickly ran after Shiho. This had to be for when he sped off on her at Inokashira, he thought. 

Brian and Shiho enjoyed the festival as much as they missed enjoying time together. Everything they did was something funny or something to remember or both. They were just about done with the first floor when Brian spotted a shady looking blue tent of sorts. He told Shiho and they walked to it. 

“Uhh...hello?” Brian asked. 

“Welcome, fine travelers.” A woman’s voice said. Brian and Shiho looked at the tent. 

“What is this supposed to be?” Shiho asked. 

“Why, it is fortune telling, and I will do the delightful honor of seeing your future.” The woman said. 

‘That voice. It sounds like I’ve heard it before.’ Brian thought. 

“So. Would you like to take a look into your future, young man?” The woman asked Brian. 

“Uhh...” Brian looked at Shiho. She nodded. “Yeah okay.” 

“Very well. Then let us now gaze into the future and see what it hold for you.” The woman said. 

‘Why do I feel like I’ve heard that voice before somewhere?’ Brian thought. 

“Oh my. Very interesting indeed.” The woman said. 

“What is it?” Shiho asked. 

“It appears this boy’s future holds quite the best for him. And it holds a new form of power that he’s yet to achieve. How intriguing.” The woman said. 

“What do you mean by that?” Brian asked, starting to get a little suspicious. 

“Your destiny is one that will unfold when you reach this point. I look forward to seeing you and what your future holds, oh dear Wildcard.” The woman said. 

“Wild...card?” Shiho asked. 

‘Wait...she knows about that!? The Wildcard!? And this is in my future!?’ Brian thought. 

“I believe the boy knows of what I am referring to. Only time will tell how much you’ve grown.” The woman said. 

“Well...okay. May I get your name?” Brian asked. 

“My name is Margaret.” The woman said, revealing herself as a woman with blond hair and dressed all in blue. 

‘Margaret...I know that name.’ Brian thought. 

“I trust your travels will guide you to the future you will create. Please never forget that.” Margaret said. 

“Don’t plan to.” Brian said. 

“Well then. Good day.” Margaret said. 

Brian and Shiho went up the stairs while talking about Margaret. 

“She was...interesting.” Shiho said. 

“Yeah. It’s like she saw through me and knew about my power.” Brian added. 

“Well all the same, you’re still you. And I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Shiho said, hugging Brian’s arm. 

“Yeah...same...” Brian said, the red on his face returning. 

“Yo!” Brian and Shiho turned around and saw Shien walking towards them. 

“Shien-san! It’s you!” Shiho said. 

“Yeah. Figured I might have my fun here while I can.” Shien said. 

“Glad to hear that.” Brian said. 

“I even got a chance to see something called the “Student Sharing Special.” And you wouldn’t believe what happened there.” Shien said. 

“What happened?” Shiho asked. 

“The MC asked if anyone wanted to share something. But no one volunteered, so he picked someone of the crowd. And his attention turned to Makoto.” Shien said. 

“Oh yeah. Forget the others were here as well.” Brian said. 

“Let me finish!! When he called her name, I knew that was an opportunity I couldn’t miss. So I grabbed a seat in the back and watched it all. But Makoto had nothing to say, so the MC gave her a question. About the Phantom Thieves!” Shien continued. 

“Say what!? D-Did anything come out!?” Brian gasped. 

“See that’s where it gets really good! She was hesitant to answer and I was just about to teach that MC son of a bitch a lesson, when all of a goddamn sudden, Ren came out of nowhere and shouted, AND I QUOTE, “I’ve Always Loved You!!” How crazy is that!?” Shien said. 

“Ren said that to Makoto!?” Brian said. 

“Yup! And her face after that, boy lemme tell ya, it was as red as a damn tomato! It was so funny seeing the “hard working and class topping” Miss President all flustered and red. And then, the MC made it worse by asking her what her relation was to Ren. I was cracking my ass up on the floor in tears. Everyone was actually. Makoto got so embarrassed that she ran off the stage and to God knows where. I wanted to go after her, but was too busy on the floor laughing! Hahah...oh....that was so good.” Shien laughed. 

“Shien-san...” Shiho said. 

“Nah. Leave him. That’s his personality. Being somewhat of a pain in the ass to his friends.” Brian said. 

“Got me there. I can’t help it! It was too funny!” Shien cried. 

“Good to know you had a good time.” Brian said. 

“Boy if this is how this goes, I think I wanna come back here.” Shien chuckled. 

“I’m glad you had fun, Shien-san.” Shiho said. 

“I wish you guys could’ve seen it! I did manage to get it on my phone. I’ll send it to ya after this is over.” Shien said. 

“On that note, why don’t you...” Brian then was interrupted by a sudden placing of something on his head. He jumped and turned around and saw Haru. 

“Jesus! Haru! Don’t scare me like that!” Brian said. 

“My apologizes. I just wanted to give you something I made myself.” Haru said. 

Brian looked in the window and his reflection showed an impressive looking blue rose on his head. 

“Well I’ll be damned. Looks nicer than I expected. Nice job, Haru.” Brian said. 

“I’m glad you like it.” Haru said. 

“It looks really good on you, Brian.” Shiho said. 

“Only because it’s blue.” Brian said. 

“Huh? Oh. Who’s this? Is he your friend, Brian-kun?” Haru asked looking at Shien. 

“Yeah. This is Shien. He and I have been friends since middle school. Shien, this is Haru. She’s the daughter of the president of Okumura Foods.” Brian said. 

“Huh? Oh yeah! Nice to meet you!” Shien said. 

“Nice to meet you too, Shien-kun.” Haru said. 

“What’s up, Shien. Looking a little tense there, aren’t ya?” Brian teased. 

“Huh!? What!? Who!? Me!? N-No! I’m just...uh...looking at the ceiling!” Shien said. 

“Kinda random thing to do.” Shiho said. 

“Uh...yeah...well I have my hobbies.” Shien said. 

“Starring at the ceiling....is a hobby?” Brian asked. 

“Umm...if I may. I was actually just looking for you, Brian-kun. And it’s just as important that Shiho-chan is here with you.” Haru said. 

“W-Why’s that?” Brian asked, a faint tint of red on his face. 

“There’s this activity I would like to try with you two. And you can join us if you like, Shien-kun.” Haru said. 

“Huh!? Yeah. Sure. I wasn’t really doing anything.” Shien said. 

“Good. Now. Follow me.” Haru said. 

The four teens were lead to class 2-B, where a banner that said the words, “Group Date Cafe”, was put up. Brian looked at it tensely. 

“What’s this suppose to be?” Brian asked. 

“You’ll see.” Haru said, mischiefly. 

“I don’t like where this is going.” Shien said. 

They entered the classroom and saw the whole place decorated in hearts, little Shujin Academy logos and, for whatever reason, Phantom Thieves logos as well. 

“This looks lovely, Haru-senpai.” Shiho said. 

“I’m glad you like it, Shiho-chan.” Haru said. 

Brian looked at Shien. They both tensely at the other. 

“I don’t like where this is going...” Brian said. 

“Me either.” Shien said. 

“I was hoping to have you guys here so you could try this.” Haru said. 

“So...it’s just us?” Shien asked. 

“Well...I did invite some of my friends as well.” Haru said. 

‘Stop!’ Brian thought. 

“Who exactly are these “friends” of yours?” Shiho asked. 

“Shiho!” They heard the voice of Ann Takamaki entering the room. And with her was Ryuji Sakamoto, Makoto Niijima and Ren Amamiya. Now it was crowded and Brian and Shien felt more tense than ever. 

‘Stop!!’ Brian thought again. 

“We came as soon as Haru texted us. Didn’t think we’d see you three here too.” Ryuji said. 

“I’m so happy you all made it! Now this will be really fun!” Haru said. 

‘NoNoNoNoNoNoNoNo!!’ Brian thought. 

“But still. A Group Date Cafe? You have some wild choices of fun, Haru.” Ann said. 

“But that doesn’t mean it’ll still be fun.” Ren said. 

‘Please guys. You don’t understand...’ Brian thought. 

“I agree, Ren-kun.” Haru said. 

“I-I still was against the idea. But I thought it could relinquish the fool I made out of myself.” Makoto said. 

‘You don’t what you’re doing here.’ Brian thought. 

“Well then. Let’s get this party started!” Ryuji said. 

‘STOP!!!’ Brian thought again. 

“So...do we just sit anywhere? Or is there a catch?” Shien said. 

“Yes. The boys sit on one side and the girls sit on the other.” Ann said. 

“This ought to be fun.” Brian sulked. 

They all did what they were told and sat where they needed to. Brian sat across from Shiho, Shien sat across from Haru, Ryuji sat across from Ann, and Ren sat across from Makoto. 

“Okay. So how this works is that one person from each side asks a question to the other. The question can ranged to whatever it is that’s on your mind. So it’s something you have to really think about.” Ann said. 

“That sounds.....a bit personal.” Shien said. 

“Not like you’ve got that much to hide, Shien.” Brian said. 

“I’ll kill you.” Shien replied. 

“Okay. I’ll start.” Ann said. “Hmm...okay. For the boys, what do you find most attractive in a girl?” 

The pressure felt hard. That was how this was starting!? This would only be a precursor to the embarrassment that was to come. 

“Let’s start with....Brian!” Ann said to the boy in blue. 

“Huh!? Why me!?” Brian asked. 

“You seem like you have something “interesting” to say. So now you can say it.” Ann said. 

“Is there a “No comment” option?” He asked. 

“No.” 

“Damn. They thought of everything.” Brian sighed. “Okay. I-I guess I would h-have to say...a girl’s strength and courage..” 

“Wow. Starting off strong.” Ren said. 

“Guess I’m next.” Ryuji said. “It’s a no brainer for me. My answer’s gotta be a girl’s bod.” 

“What would we expect?” Makoto said. 

“Okay. My turn.” Ren said. Shien giggled a little. “What attracts me to a girl is her knowledge and her sense of justice.” 

“Not that different from Brian’s answer.” Shien said. And speaking of... 

“Oh! It’s me now. Okay. My answer...would have to be uniqueness. Something that sets her apart from the rest.” 

“Not bad of a way to start. Hehehe.” Ann said. 

“Okay. For the girls...how would you define your ideal man?” Ren asked. 

“Huh!? Ren!” Brian said. 

“Damn, RenRen! That’s why your my bro!” Ryuji said. 

“Let’s see....Haru. Why don’t you start?” Ren asked the girl. 

“Ver well. My ideal man would have to be someone I can always rely on. Someone I can be happy spending time with and enjoying some time together in a nice, calm garden.” Haru said. 

“Gotta have those flowers.” Ren said. 

“Okay! Me next!” Ann said. “My dream man would have to be some who would always love me. Someone I love to have with me till the end. It’d be like a dream come true.” Ann said. 

“Looks like you got your life set.” Ren whispered to Ryuji. 

“RenRen!!” Ryuji cried. 

“S-So it’s my turn?” Makoto said. “Okay...Umm...my ideal man...he would have to be very intelligent, of course. And would have to be someone I can see myself spending time with. H would have to have some sense of justice and be a cut above the rest.” 

“I can certainly see that man here now.” Shien said. 

“Okay, Shiho. It’s your turn.” Ann said to her best friend. 

“Okay. My ideal man. Like most people, he so have to someone I can rely on. But, he would have to also be someone who is not making me feel bad. Someone who can cheer me up when something bad happens or when I need it the most. That’s what makes him...so likable.” Shiho said. 

“Damn. Feels like you’ve been through a lot.” Ryuji said. 

“Granted she did try to commit suicide.” Makoto said. 

“This is so obvious who she’s talking about.” Brian said to himself. 

“So...for the guys now...seeing how far you wanna go...I think it’s right to ask if you have a crush on anyone in particular.” Haru said. 

“DAMMIT!” Brian and Shien thought in unison. 

“We’ll start with....Shien-kun.” Haru said. 

“God...do I have to answer?” Shien sulked. 

“You could just go the route and say whether it’s Tits or Ass.” Ryuji said. 

“HOW THE HELL DOES THAT MAKE THIS ANY BETTER!?” Shien shouted. 

“Ugh. I’ll answer the former. The answer....is yeah.” 

“But...you have to say anything in particular.” Ann said. 

“Son of a bitch.” Shien sulked. “Well.....in particular....maybe I guess I can say...it’s a third year?” Shien said. 

“Okay. Too embarrassed to say anymore. We’ll take that.” Haru said. 

“Ren. You’re next.” Ann said. 

“Okay. So...yeah. I do have a crush. But am only willing to tell you one thing about her. That seem fair?” Ren asked. 

“Fine by us.” Ann said. 

Ren could see Makoto flare with embarrassment. 

“My crush.....has felt the same for me.” Ren said. 

“That’s it!? Aw come on!” Ann wined. 

“You said it’s fair.” Ren said. 

“Okay....I’m up.” Ryuji said. “I’m really that invested in anyone, but there is someone I can say who lives up to my expectations. Not counting the time we’ve known each other.” 

“That’s a surprise. Didn’t think you felt that way, Ryuji.” Makoto said. 

“Okay, Brian-kun.” Haru said. 

“..........” 

“Dude?” Shien said to his friend. 

“........” 

“Is everything okay?” Makoto asked. 

Brian tried to stay silent in order to avoid answering. Not the best of strategies, but he really didn’t want to answer this. 

“He’s clearly not comfortable talking about this.” Shiho said. 

“How’d you know that?” Ryuji asked. 

“Well.....” 

“........” 

“Come on, Brian. You have to say something.” Makoto said to the boy. 

“........” 

“This is clearly too much for him. So why don’t we...” Shien said. 

“Shiho Suzui.” Brian randomly blurted out. 

There was a chilling silence after that. And they all could see Brian’s face go entirely crimson. He had now just realized what he’d just said. It felt like the world was about to end for him. He didn’t know what to do to save himself from this. Brian immediately got out of his seat and ran to the bathroom. 

“Jeez. That really true?” Ryuji asked. 

“Uhh.....” Shiho was embarrassed as well. The red on her face was just as much as Brian’s. 

“Is it something you don’t want to talk about?” Ren asked. 

“Umm...i-it’s okay...just embarrassing.” Shiho said. 

Meanwhile.... 

Brian was sulking in the bathroom, banging his head against the sink. His brain was barely functioning after that clusterfuck, as he thought. What the hell just happened!? Would he ever hear the end of it!? The teasing went on in his head. This wasn’t how this was supposed to go. He just wanted some time with Shiho and that’s it. Not getting entirely embarrassed. 

“What do I do now?” Brian sulked. 

He tried to get his phone out his pocket, but his hands were still very much trembling after what happened. 

“God. Please help me.” He said. 

Then, he heard his phone go off in his hand. He looked and saw what he practically dreaded. 

Shiho: Are you okay? 

Brian: Not at all. I’m terribly sorry this turned out very bad! 

Shiho: You don’t have to be. In fact, I thought you were very brave to just say my name. 

Brian: Really? Well...I really didn’t want to say anything. I tried to think of something to describe you indirectly but my brain completely shut down. 

Shiho: The others said you were very much the MVP of the whole Group Date. 

Brian: Please. Let’s agree never to do that again. 

Shiho: Promise. 

Brian: Thanks. Well...we still have time after this thing’s over. 

Shiho: If you’re asking me to come to your place, I’d love to. 

Brian: Oh!? Okay. 

Shiho:Meet me at the entrance and then we can get going. 

Brian: Gotcha. 

“Whew! That turned better than I expected.” Brian said. 

He’d never expected to have been made a fool of himself while flattering Shiho. It’s one thing that made him who he was. Being a moron to impress someone. He felt this would come back to bite him on the ass, but decided not think about it as he and Shiho went back to his place for the night. And let’s just say, they both were very happy to have the post festival alone time. That alone time was always the best.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> Want to see more Brian and Shiho? You can check out the other entries in this series and why I started this in the first place.
> 
> Have a great day and sorry for the wait!!


End file.
